Angel Like Me
by JaceSterne
Summary: From the writer of Third Time's the Charm comes an all new, three-day self-insert mini-series. Join Jace as he is inexplicably drawn into the world of Evangelion! Please enjoy, enough positive reviews might see this turned in to a continuing series. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, hey, how about this one? Have you heard this story? It's about, give me a second… what was it again. Oh, right! The frog, the toad, and the jar of death!"

You know that one person that you want nothing more than to get away from? We're talking about the kind of guy that just sort of jumps on any opportunity to strike up a long-winded conversation. He probably just wants to hear the sound of his own voice, the narcissistic prick. Well, normally I'd love nothing more than to just say a polite excusal and run away as fast as I can. Sadly, fastened into a seat that's forty five thousand feet above the Pacific and about seven hours away from landing at Narita International, there's only so far someone can flee to.

"So, it goes something like this. Give me some time, mind you. I don't really remember exactly how it went, so I wanna make sure I get it right."

Ah, wonderful, apparently he's decided to take my silence as some kind of cue that I hadn't heard the story before. Well, it's probably not that far off the mark, at least. Of course, I would be perfectly happy to go another several hours without hearing the story. But, it looks like I won't have that much luck.

"So, it seems that, one day, god came around and gave this jar to a toad. And this jar held death, right? Remember how I said it involved the jar of death? Only makes sense that that would be what was in the jar."

'Oh please. If there really is a god, just kill me now. Please!'

"Right, so the day comes along that this frog walks up to the toad, and says 'Hey, warts! Lemme hold that jar!' Of course, the toad is having none of this. I mean, even if you're a toad, you wouldn't want to be called warts, am I right?"

"Right," I say. 'Frick. I engaged him again. Now I'm going to be stuck to listening to him talk for another hour. Dammit.'

"See? Knew I was right!" His face lights up a bit before getting back to his story. "Anyways, turns out, the frog just keeps going day and night, begging the toad to let him hold the jar. Can you just imagine what kind of jerk would do something like that?"

Did he really just… You know, I honestly think he has no idea just how ironic that statement actually was. Of course I can imagine some jerk that doesn't know when to shut up. I've been stuck his this chair next to one since we left Houston about ten hours ago!

"Well, eventually, the frog wears down the toad, and so the toad lets him hold the jar. But, it was only supposed to be for a second. After all, it was toad's god-given responsibility to watch over that jar. But, the frog is all excited about having the chance to hold the jar. So excited he starts to juggle the jar around. It's now that the toad realizes he's made a big mistake and demands the frog give the jar back. And when the frog goes to give the jar back…. BANG! He drops the jar. And can you guess what happens next?"

I just sit there. 'Don't engage him. Don't engage him. Just let this story end and go to sleep. Maybe he'll just shut up already.'

"Ah, come on. Ain't it obvious? Death escapes from the jar. Fills to all corners of the globe. And, just like that, all things have to die."

I nod absentmindedly, closing my eyes and making sure to readjust my headphones. Such a wonderful story. Very thrilling. Blah blah blah. I just want to sleep.

"Oh, hey. How about this one! It's another great story. Bit longer, of course. I hope you don't mind. Something of an urban legend, I guess. Took place a few years back, when they were de-orbiting the space station…"

This is going to be a long flight…

 **Angel Like Me**

 _First Act_

 _So, I made you listen to that rambling buffoon on the plane ride here, and never even properly introduced myself. The name's Jace. Yeah, it's a nickname, so what? I picked it up a few years back, and it's just kinda stuck. Has a nice enough ring to it, at least. And don't worry, now that I've finally made it to Tokyo, things are about to get interesting._

 _Here's a little extra stage setting for ya. I'm a Leo, twenty nine at the time of the story. It's late 2015, and I'd made the trip over here in order to catch Evangelion 3.0 + 1.0_ ( **A.N.:** Or, at least, I hope it's finally coming out now! Guess we'll see in a few months, no?), _visit some friends on deployment, and see how big of a dent in my wallet I can make with shopping. At least, that was the plan. Somehow, things never seem to go according to plan. Hardly even an hour after landing in Japan, my real story is about to begin…_

It took me two years to get here. Scrimping and saving, trying to find every spare penny available to me to save up for this trip. And now, at long last, I was finally enjoying my first month-long trip to Japan, the mecca of Mecha. OK, so I always wanted to say that. Just calm down and let me have my moment.

Walking around Akihabara, well, I'm a kid in a candy story to say the least. When I started saving for this trip, I never thought this day would actually come. The lights, the buildings, the people… I'd been to Times Square once, as well as a few anime conventions. I thought that would prepare me, dull my senses at least a bit so that I didn't look like some stereotypical American tourist. Oh man, I was wrong.

"First time in Tokyo?"

I turn with a sheepish grin on my face. "That obvious, huh?"

A dark haired British woman standing behind me just laughed. "You practically ran to the train once you left the airport." She extended a hand. "By the way, the name's Missy."

"Jace," I said, shaking the offered hand. "Pleasure to meet you. But, have you really been following me since the airport?"

Wendy motioned towards one of the nearby hotels with her chin. "I happened to be headed this way. Just had to say something though before I broke away though. Your expression is just too priceless."

My cheeks started to redden just a hair as my ears warmed up. "Oh, well. Thanks?"

"Any time," she says as she looks at her phone. "Blast. It's that late already? Hey Jace, I'll be seeing you around." A second later, I'm gifted with a parting slap on the back that was just hard enough to send a chill right down my spine.

"Uh… yeah, sure…"

With a shrug and a slight bounce in my step, it's back to wander the streets for me. The plan was to find the theater, so that I'd be ready to catch my movie when the time came. It's all well and good to have a map to look at, or a GPS to help find your way. But, when all was said and done, nothing beat actually knowing where you were going.

"Abunai!"

You know how just about every movie that has some near-death experience has that sudden flashback scene? A brief moment in which you can relive your life before it's ended for good. Oh, how I would have loved to have that right now. Trust me, there are plenty of memories that I would love to look back on and relive, seem them as clean and crisp in my mind's eye as they were the day they happened.

But no, that's not going to be the case for me. Instead, looking in the direction of the shout, I am greeted by the sight of a twelve foot Sachiel statue that was being installed for the movie release breaking free of its supports, the beak of its mask pointed right at my heart. Of all the beautiful, meaningful things I could say in those final seconds, my mind is stuck on just one stupid phrase.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck…"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Well, that was certainly eventful, don't you think?"

Female voice…

English…

British accent…

Familiar…

"I believe ironic is the term you were looking for."

Second voice…

Male…

Broken English…

Japanese accent?

My eyes start to flicker open…

Bright light…

White ceiling tiles…

Unfamiliar…

"I could use him. With the right… upgrades, of course."

First voice again…

"We had a deal, Missy. This one is mine."

Second voice…

Angry?

To the left?

I turn my head, blinking away tears from the blinding light. It's some kind of hospital room, I guess. Can't be too certain.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Adam. I will uphold my end of the bargain, if you uphold yours."

That was definitely Missy's voice. I was sure of that now. But, who the hell was this 'Adam' she was talking to? More importantly, wasn't I… wait… The statue! I sat up in an instant, my hands bolting to wear the beak would have pierced my chest. The area felt hot to the touch and seemed to have the faintest of red glows, though there was no sign of any suture marks. In fact, there really wasn't any sign of a wound at all.

"Well then, it seems out time in this limbo is up," I heard 'Adam' say. "Our 'patient' is awake."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. He be falling back to sleep very shortly."

What were they talking about? My heart was beating a good thousand times a minute, pure adrenaline being pushed through my veins. There was no way I could fall asleep again now. Not even with that gas that was quickly filling the… ohh…

The last thing I saw as unconsciousness reclaimed me was a single pair of blood red eyes…

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"I must say, these… pancakes, was it? Exquisite! How those lilin ever decided that combining such simple ingredients would make something do wonderful, I can never understand."

Have you even had that feeling that you have absolutely no idea how you got somewhere? Or, to be more exact, you have some vague idea of the means, but absolutely no recollection of how it happened? Sort of like when you're out for a walk and end up two miles away from the last known landmark. Multiply that feeling at least ten-fold, and you'll have a pretty good idea how I'm feeling right now.

I remember being in Akihabara.

I remember the collapsing statue.

I remember that otherworldly hospital room, for lack of a better description.

And I fully well understand that I am currently sitting in some kind of waffle house.

How, exactly, I got from A to D, though. Well, there, I have absolutely no clue. But, right now, there are a few more pressing matters at hand. Specifically, the individual sitting across from me at the table. Human male, though I'm sure we all know exactly how loosely I am using that term here. Roughly fifteen years of age. Alabaster skin. Smokey grey hair. Blood red eyes. And that free use of the term "lilin" and their creations. As impossible as it may be, there's only one being that fits that description.

"T… Tabris?!"

"Tch. Now now, brother. You shouldn't be so free to use my name here. The lilin might hear. And besides, there's still quite some time before they need to concern themselves with that name. Please, for now, call me Kaworu."

Part of my mind was focusing on the fact that there was no way this was real, that it was all some kind of delusion while in a medically induced coma fueled too many visits to . Another part of my mind couldn't help by think that I could play the hero and end the Seventeenth right here. Sure, I wouldn't have any real fame or glory for it. Heck, I'd probably end up locked up in prison. Or worse, when SEELE found out. And then, there was the small part of my mind that was hanging on Tabris's choice in words, "brother" and " _those_ lilin" chief amongst them.

"So, let's get right down to business, Mikhael, shall we?"

"Wait… What did you just call me?" I blinked in surprise. Let me make one thing clear. I was raised in the Roman Catholic Church. I know my angels. Michael the archangel, literally "He who is like god", viewed as the defender of the Jewish people, and often by extension the defender of all humanity. Some sects actually cite him as one-in-the-same as the Angel of Death from the Passover story. But, that didn't explain why he would call _me_ by that name.

"My apologies, brother. I had forgotten that you only just woke up."

"And would you quit with the whole "brother" thing! I'm not like you. I'm human! I'm lilin, dammit!" My anger, mostly fueled by my own fear and confusion, boils over and I slam both hands against the table as I stand up. And the final shoes drop. I'm 6'4, so I should have been looming over the seated angel. Well, I guess I really should say that I was 6'4, because now I was just barely looking over the top of his head. Not only that, but looking at my hands, I came to the realization that my usually bronzed skin was now just about as white as Kaworu's.

"It seems you're starting to understand," Kaworu said as I slumped back into my seat. "As confused as you may be, you have been reborn in this world as the vessel for the soul of the third Adams, just as I am the vessel of the first. So, as you can see, you are, in matter of fact, my brother."

"Then I… well… Jace is…"

"Dead," the angel said, without any hint of emotion.

I sigh. "What would you ask of me… brother?"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Just southeast of Challenger Deep, he stirred.

Driven by a need to complete his father's work, the fourth Angel began his march on Tokyo-3.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Alright, let's be honest here. There's got to be at least two full tank battalions lined up on the ridge line. Who knows how many hidden artillery mounts and rocket buildings. Then we've also got the second home defense fleet stationed in the harbor. Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact that there's probably going to be three wings of VTOLs launched from the neighboring airfields?" I was mumbling harmlessly to myself as I wandered around the empty streets of Tokyo-3. With the special advisory already going off, everyone with any sense was in the shelters. "Oh! And how could I forget the N2 mine? Or the mighty Evangelion? Sachiel's going to be watched like a hawk and hounded by both the JSSDF and NERV from the moment it breached the bay. How am I supposed to get close to him?"

This was ridiculous. Look, I'm not going to deny, there was always a part of me that wanted to get stuck into one of these stories. But I always saw myself as one of the pilots, ya know? Pretty sure most every writer of Eva fiction had that slight desire to climb into an entry plug and beat the ever-holy snot out of the angels. Maybe find a bit of romance along the way, maybe do what they could to fix the shattered souls they met along the way. What do I get though? I'm drafted as a bloody grim reaper for the souls of the Angels!

"Excuse me, Mister…"

My best option was likely going to be to ground zero of the N2 mine. Well, assuming I could somehow survive the blast, and make it in and out of there in about two minutes, I would be able to get the job done while surveillance was down.

'Oh come on, Mikhael. What kind of pipe dream is that?'

"Please, Mister…"

There was no way around it. The only viable path that lay before me was going to be to take the light of Sachiel's soul sometime during the fight with Unit-01. Was it going to be dangerous? Well, yeah. There was no question of that. And, odds were, he would be spotted by NERV's camera recording the entire incident.

"Please help me… I'm lost."

Actually, it would be a bit of a gamble, but if I was able to get there while Unit-01 was going berserk, then maybe NERV staff would be more concerned with the pilot than an albino at Sachiel's feet. Sure, given time, they'd likely filter through the footage. But, with any luck, they won't be able to find me by then.

"Please…"

So, I guess that'll be my course of action. Bunker down somewhere, and await Unit-01's ill-fated first sortie. Was it the best idea? Of course not. But, there really wasn't any other option. And Tabris had been clear. I needed to gather as many souls of the Angels as I could. The third was already lost to us by now, killed, once again Kaworu as had said, by Mari up at Bethany Base.

'Is that… crying?'

I looked around, for the first time actually broken out of my one-track mind, to find a little brown-haired girl, probably about nine or ten, running down the street away from me.

"Now, why would a little girl be all alone out here… during… a… Oh hell…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome to the start of a three-night mini-series! Something a little different for me, right? Three different shows I love tossed into a blender, and you've got this little 'masterpiece.' Props to those that can properly guess all three. Mostly, this is just meant as a fun little writing exercise that I wanted to share with y'all. Of course, you're also welcome to look at it as a kind of pilot for a new series, in the sense that if I get enough of a demand, I'll pick up the story as a full series.

And that brings me to the other point of writing this: To make a note for fans of my other series.

In Your Father's Shadows: Cloaks and Tridents – The one-shot that I promised for the end of May has been indefinitely suspended. There were certain elements of the story that, no matter how hard I tried to iron them out, they just stayed wrinkly. So, I'm going to step away from it for a while and return in the hopes that, later on, I can actually make it work. Since I don't know how long that break will be, I don't really want to make any promises.

Third Time's the Charm – If all goes smoothly, Chapter 4: Meltdowns is slated for release on the first of August. From that point on, we should be back on our regular schedule.

Dein Vater – If all goes smoothly, Chapter 8 is slated for release on the eighth of August. Like TTtC, from that point on, we should be back on our regular schedule.

What am I doing between now and then? Well, I'm hoping to actually build up a small buffer of chapters so that, if I should feel the need to take another mental break from writing, I won't actually leave y'all hanging in the wind and waiting on baited breath. So, see you tomorrow for Act 2!

JaceSterne


	2. Chapter 2

"A thousand thank you's, sir. I'm not sure what I would have done if something had happened to Sakura!"

It was rather hard to suppress a sad smile as the fourteen-year-old jock was bowing in front of me. We all know exactly what would have been done if his little sister had been hurt by the battle that was about to rage several stories above us. He'd throttle some poor new kid that was thrown into piloting a fifty-foot biological construct with zero training. Of course, seeing as how they would become close friends afterwards, well, hopefully I didn't just screw that up.

And yes, I know I said it was not my place to try to fix everything that went wrong. Honestly, I wasn't even planning on it. Everything that happens, well, it was meant to happen. Right? Karmic destiny and all that jazz. But only someone that's Gendo-level cold and disconnected could ignore a lost little kid that you know is about to get hurt if you don't do _something_.

"Really, Mr. Suzuhara. There's no need to stand on such ceremony right now. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. That's all."

"But…"

"No buts about it, kid," I half-snap as a light tremor rolls gently through the ground. If felt like a weak earthquake, and most everyone in the shelter likely thought as much. "Look, I gotta get back up there. I was trying to find someone else when your sister found me."

"You can't be serious," another voice in the shelter calls out. "Going back out there now would be a death sentence!"

'Good thing I'm already dead,' I think to myself as I head for the exit.

"Just let him go," another man calls out. "If he's gone, it's one less person we'll have to worry about."

 **Angel Like Me**

 _Second Act_

The sun was hanging rather low in the sky as I left that underground vault of an emergency shelter. Seeing the oranges and reds start to bleed into blue above me, there was little doubt in my mind that Sachiel had just been hit with the army's N2 mine. It was hard to think of that… thing as anything more than an enemy of all mankind.

Of course, who was I kidding? I wasn't that fiction writer sitting at this computer screen and jumping for joy at having the chance to travel the globe. Not anymore. Hell, I wasn't even alive!

Alright, one thing at a time. Sachiel was about two hours out. And if Tabris was to be believed, I had to find a way to get close enough to him to steal his soul, without getting found out by Gendo and his flunkies. God… why me?

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Are you absolutely certain that this will work?"

Tabris had not stopped pacing around his room in Tabgha base since returning to his physical body. To call his plan a gamble would be the understatement of the iteration. That didn't mean that he needed his sisters to point it out again.

"As Lilith said, you've brought at least one massive unknown directly into this sequence when you shifted that human and gifted him with Father's Blessing. Two if you include that devil you made a deal with to bring him here."

Tabris bristled slightly at the projected soul's words. "I am more fully aware of the possibly implications than you are, Snvi. Remind me again how many sequences you've been through? That you can remember, anyways."

Snvi's smile started to twist into an almost feral grin. "And just how many of those sequences was I the one with the plan? I seem to recall following your orders every time the world went right back to hell."

"If someone had actually followed my directions instead of going off on her own little tangent, we could have resolved this in that first sequence!"

"Enough!" snapped Lilith's projected soul. "We agreed to this plan of action when the sequence started anew." Her gaze drifted towards Snvi. "All three of us."

Snvi's head dropped ever so slightly. "As you wish."

"My apologies, Lilith," replied Tabris. "And you as well, Snvi. I let my emotions get the better of me again. So, to the immediate matter at hand. What of Tunniel? Were you able to rapture him?"

Snvi nods and begins to speak, before her head jerks to the side to focus on some unseen individual. "I can't stay any longer. It seems the adults are finally getting around to pick up my host." In the blink of an eye, her soul vanishes for the room. Likewise, Lilith says her farewells before returning to the battered body of Rei Ayanami.

"I _will_ see that he finds happiness this time around." As he looked out the window to the graveyard, he let out a soft sigh. Eight opened coffins lay there, like a congregation prostrating themselves before the mighty Mark.06, while only a single sealed coffin remained. "It's not like I have many more chances, after all."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

A noise that I could only really liken to thunder reverberated through the cooling night air. My waiting was nearly coming to a close as Sachiel began the process of attempting to blast his way into the Geofront at my feet. Oh, let me tell you. You watch the shows enough, you might start fantasizing about getting thrown into the mix. I can't deny, I've been guilty of it once or twice. But, let's be honest, usually you're hoping to do so with an AT-field and a few thousand pieces of special armor encasing the giant biomech you were seated in.

Standing around on street level and looking up at a beast that could rival some of the high rise buildings in the area… frankly, I'm kind of surprised I still have a clean pair of pants. But, enough about the present state of my attire. The main event was about to start! With a metallic clang, Unit-01 appeared at the top of the catapult.

"This is going to be painful to watch."

The giant purple beast took its first tentative step forward. And, as I'm sure many of us can imagine, that step let into a half-trip which segued into a full-fledged faceplate. Yes folks, this was meant to be the savior of the lilin and their eventual messiah.

'Come on, Yui. Do you really have to let your son go through this much?'

I watched as Sachiel picked up the helpless Eva and broke its arm. In my mind, I could almost hear the sounds of poor Shinji screaming in sympathetic pain because the connectors weren't severed in time. And, of course, the machine just stood their silently as Sachiel grabbed ahold of its neck.

I began going over my plan one final time. Any second now, Shinji would be knocked unconscious. Shortly afterwards, the Eva would go silent from a lack of power, before reactivating because of Yui's will to defend her son.

 _BANG_

Once that happened, I would have to make my way right into the melee of the giants. There would be a brief pause as Unit-01 repaid Sachiel for the broken arms, then begin cutting into the angels' core. That would be my moment to strike.

 _BANG_

Once I did what I was instructed, I would just have to run like hell and hope to outpace Sachiel's crazed decision to self-destruct. Worst case scenario, I wind up dead. Not like this would be the first time. So, I dropped into a sprinter's start.

 _RIP… Thunk thunk thunk…_

My jaw drops, as I'm sure did every jaw in Central Dogma.

'That… should not have happened…'

A few hundred meters in front of me, the severed helmet, and head, of Unit-01 lay on the ground as the torso stood silent.

 **A/N:** Sorry about "tomorrow" being about three days later. I have a bad habit of using that word in regards to work schedules and not actual like. Meant I'd have it up after my next shift (I generally write in my down time). But anyways, it's here now. Hope y'all enjoyed.

This chapter was a bit shorter than the length I usually prefer them to be. Trouble is that I wanted this to be a three-parter. But, because of the way my material was set up, after editing I've kind of realized that I'll be stuck with a single "short" chapter. Really wanted it to be this one; in part for the cliffhanger and in part so I could finish strong. Anyways, see you next time for the conclusion of our little pilot story. And, as always, please review and tell me if you want this picked up as a full series.

JaceSterne


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Unit 01 collapsing forward onto the ground, or more appropriately the minor earthquake that it created, reverberated through the entirety of the geofront.

"All readings have flat lined, ma'am! The pilot is…"

The words hung in the air. The sound of Maya's crying was the only thing keeping the entire control room from being so silent that a pin drop could be heard. It just wasn't fair. The kid had only just arrived, after all.

"Is this it?" one of the techs asked.

All eyes drifted up to the command tower. Tanks, VTOLS, cruise missiles, even the N2 mine had proven useless. Now, a decapitated Unit 01 lay defeated on the streets of Tokyo-3. With Unit 00 frozen in bakalite and its pilot in no condition at all to even lay in a hospital bed, much less pilot an Evangelion in combat, there was simply no hope left in anyone's eyes. Less than a day after their return, the Angels had won.

The soft, barely audible beeping alarm that had been sounding on Maya's console since Sachiel was first detected suddenly came to a halt.

"We have failed," a sorrowful voice boomed from the command tower. The idea of Commander Ikari even the slightest semblance of emotion was simply too… off for anyone to believe. And yet, there he stood, an already broken man watching his last hope of happiness melt away in a heartbeat. "Begin the base auto-destruct sequence. We cannot allow the -."

Where once stood a triumphant, several story Angel, now was only a massive puddle of orange liquid. And at the edge of this puddle lay an unconscious, platinum haired albino male.

 **Angel Like Me**

 _Final Act_

"That was quite a show for your first reaping, Mikhael."

I groggily looked around, trying to blink my way back into consciousness and clear vision. But everything about the room around me had an almost unnatural haze to it. But that's sounds an awful lot like Tabris's voice I'm hearing, even if it sounds like I'm hearing it under water. Looking around, my eyes eventually find his grating trademark smile and… wait, is that the Earth?!

"Don't strain yourself. Your body's still unconscious from over-stimulating your AT field earlier," comes a soothing female voice. "I'm holding you in this link, so your senses will be slightly dulled."

"Rei? But aren't you…" God, that voice just sounds so wrong. Even adjusting for the slight change I noticed with the body shift, it still was way off.

"I do not understand, Brother. You identify myself by my Angelic name in a heartbeat, but your true mother you choose to call by her Lilin host." Kaworu almost looks heartbroken, though I can't quite shake the feeling that it's all an act.

"True mo… Lilith?!"

The being simply nods.

"OK, enough with the pleasantries," a second female voice calls out. "You can't keep him unconscious for much longer and we need to talk."

"Four eyes?"

She blinks.

"Sorry… Sorry. I mean, Mari?"

"I know what you meant, pup. The name's Snvi. But, again, no time for pleasantries. You've been…"

"But, how can you look like that? I mean, I thought Adam's blood made Lilin into albinos."

"That's not important right now," Snvi growled. But the effect was weakened somewhat by the slow drift in her voice, making it become fainter with each passing syllable. "NERV saw what you did, and they want answers." Further and further away her voice sounded. "Don't tell …!"

I couldn't make out any more as the entire world around me started to go into greyscale as my ears shut down. Or rather, I did manage to hear two more words that resounded quite clearly.

"DAMN IT!"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

My eyes flickered around the room before me. Dull white ceiling tiles directly above the bed I was laying on. Sterile white walls holding up a bland grey window, framed with the most unimaginatively soft eggshell curtains. For a moment, I thought I was still seeing in grey scale. That was until I turned over and noticed the bottle blonde hair of everyone's favorite doctor with a needle in her hand.

"Mikhael Worden Asagiri, so nice of you to join us. We have a few questions for me."

That's what Mari… no, wait… Snvi was trying to tell me before I got pulled back into reality by whatever Dr. Akagi had just pushed into my IV.

"Asagiri… Who's that?"

Oh man, if that's not the oldest trick in the book. I've been captured! I must fake some form of amnesia. But really… Worden? Who would give their child a middle name like that?! At least Tabris never told me what my full name was to be in this world. Gave me a little bit of leeway in trying to make my confusion believable. Actually, judging by her glances towards the needle in her hand… wait, did they drug me with some kind of truth serum?!

She handed me a file labelled "Asagiri, M.W." with a Kaworu-clone face and countless lines of heavily redacted text. Huh… So that must be what I look like.

"And this is supposed to be… me?" I asked tentatively.

Angel Like Me

-Fin-

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. Just wanted to step in and finish up this story, as I previously suggested I would do in HighSchool NGE [Shameless plug]over in the Evangelion / HighSchool DxD Crossover area for those that might be interested but missed it.[/Shameless plug] Is it short? Yes. It's it somewhat open-ended, yeah. But, to be frank, this story was meant as nothing more than a means to slowly try to coax myself back into writing. And, it may have taken a bit, but it worked out. So, see you when next I see you and take care!

JaceSterne


End file.
